As mobile computing and communication devices become more prevalent and more powerful, an increasing number of more traditional computing and communication functions are being offered for mobile devices. As these services become available, mobile users expect to seamlessly receive the same services that they receive via their more traditional computing devices, such as their home personal computers (PCs). The inherent mobility of the user and hence the mobile device, allow certain unique services, such as those adapted to accommodate differing locations. For example, location-based services provide information or support services that are tailored to the user's current location. Such services include services related to navigation, weather, traffic, entertainment, and so on. In this regard, the user's mobility presents opportunities for enhanced services.
At the same time, however, the user's inherent mobility poses certain challenges beyond those faced in more traditional computing and communication environments. For example, the proximity-based Internet server access that is being achieved in fixed network environments has never been realized in the mobility intensive cellular environment. In particular, in fixed network environments, Internet portals are mirrored across multiple geographical locations to reduce latency and provide better customer experience. While the speed of electronic transmission essentially moots the issue of distance over any particular link, the number of hops on a given path increases latency due to processing time. Moreover, the distribution and replication of services provides a logical load balancing function as well.
In the mobile network environment, the nearest portal available to a given mobile device may change periodically as the user travels. Without the means to provide proximity-based Internet server access that mobile users have come to expect in other environments, mobile service providers expose users to unexpected latency and thus generate a decreased level of user satisfaction and mobile service adoption.